Cherie Road
by B.Mello05
Summary: A young man named Feliciano lived on Cherie Road where he and his brother ran a small cafe. One day, a tall, blond German walked into his life, causing problems in both his family and work life (slower updates! Sorry)
1. Prologue

**Title: ****Cherie Road**

**Author's Note: Hey! This is my first story that I am posting so it is going to be my goal to make it good. I know the fandom is basically dead but you know, when you run out of content, make your own! This is rated T for Romano's language. Please review, that would be amazing! Going to try and post once a week so see you soon.**

Enjoy!

—-

Prologue: August 2005, 6 am

A single brown leaf laid on the deserted road, after being pushed there by the soft wind early in the morning. The tall buildings around the leaf casting large shadows as the sun over the horizon poked into the sky line.

Another gust of wind came down the street, pushing the leaf even further. It was now autumn in America, causing all the leaves to fall from their trees and land on the ground similar to this leaf on Cherie Road.

Cherie Road was a small street located only 10 minutes from the much larger city nearby. The buildings here are very old compared to the much newer city, bringing in lots of new people for jobs and their families.

This road used to be the Main Street of a small town over 200 years ago, therefore making an interesting spot for visitors to enjoy when visiting a large city.

Many families took advantage of the tourist spot and set up shop on this small street. Some of the buildings were restaurants and others were small boutiques or shops where they would bring in their customers. The buildings were three stories each, allowing the residents to live right above where they worked.

One of the many families were the Vargas. Romano and his brother Feliciano were able to get one of the smaller buildings near the end of the road. There, they have a small cafe which they run together, for the last 2 years. It was called Vargas cafe a d it was fairly popular, especially with the colder weather settling in.

The brown leaf was blown once more, where it settled on the doorstep of Vargas Cafe where it will soon be noticed by the brothers and their customers for the day.

The sun was now sitting on the horizon, calling for the day to begin on the small street called Cherie Road.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: Cherie Road **

**Author's Note: Ok, I'm posting a little earlier but that's not a bad thing, right? As you can see, this chapter is WAY longer than the last one so yay! Please review! Give me constructive criticism and/or tell me if I'm doing well or not. That will definitely help with motivation. Ok anyway…**

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: August 2005, 8 am

A loud crash came from Feliciano's bed side as he raised his head off of his soft pillow. This caused him to raise his head too quickly and hit his head on the shelf above him. He let out a small groan and rubbed his head while examining what the crash was.

While attempting to turn off his alarm for the fourth time this morning, he knocked it off the small white desk next to his bed onto the floor. He rolled his eyes and let out a small giggle at his silly action. He knew he was supposed to get up today and help Romano downstairs but he ended up convincing himself last night that he should stay up a while longer.

Suddenly, a rapid knock came from his bedroom door only a few feet away from his bed. This caused him to once again hit his head on the shelf above. He let out a small groan of pain once more as a mad sounding Italian accent yelled through the door.

"Come on dumbass! You were supposed to get up twenty minutes ago! Get up!" Romano, Feliciano's older brother, practically screamed through the door. Angry sounding footsteps padded down the hallway as Feliciano hopped out of his bed.

"Sorry _Fratello! _Be down in a minute!" Feliciano called through the door as he made his way to his dresser. Romano always liked to be on time when opening the cafe, besides the fact he is late to everything else. Feliciano didn't mind though. It was always good to have his older brother keep him on top of his daily duties here.

He quickly threw on a grey sweater because of the colder weather and a pair of dark blue jeans and ran for the bathroom just right outside his bedroom door.

They had a very small third floor apartment, where their bedrooms and bathroom were, compared to the much larger living space downstairs. Feliciono's room was the smallest, with only a bed, a desk and a small wardrobe inside. Because of the small space, he had to keep shelves above his bed for extra storage but that seemed to be a problem every once in awhile, similar to this morning's incident.

Romano's room was a little bit down the hall, closer to the stairs, which had his bed, desk, wardrobe and a large bookshelf. Since Feli was the more artistic one of the two, Romano usually read or listened to his record player in his room when not running the cafe.

Back in their bathroom, which had a large walk in shower and a tiny sink and toilet, Feliciano quickly combed his hair, while one stray curl stayed up which he couldn't seem to tame, and brushed his teeth before running down the stairs to join his brother.

When Feli came racing down the steps, he noticed Romano frantically shoving a piece of toast in his mouth and grabbing a cup of coffee from their coffee maker. Feliciano automatically knew that Romano must have woken up slightly late too. Usually when Feliciano was late, Romano would already be down on the first floor setting up the tables.

Romano caught sight of Feli descending the stairs and waved his hand towards him signaling to hurry up. Even though they owned their own business, they always had to open up at the same time every day. This was because almost everyone on Cherie Road opened at the same time. They didn't want to be caught slacking.

Feliciano quickly came down the stairs and joined Romano at the coffee maker. He poured himself a large amount of coffee into his travel cup and went to the door at the end of their apartment that led to the shop downstairs. Near the door, they already had their Vargas Cafe aprons hanging up so they could grab them before heading downstairs.

The brothers quickly followed in their routine and slipped on the apron and walked into the Cafe below. They have been doing this for the past two years, so by now, they could both know exactly what to do without speaking with each other till they were opened.

Once they were standing behind their counter, Romano took off to start taking down chairs off the tables and on to the floor so the customers could sit when enjoying their drinks and food. Feliciano went straight to the kitchen and started to make some fresh bread and pastries.

After about thirty minutes, fifteen minutes before they were supposed to open, Romano wiped down the last bit of the counter while Feli put the last tray into the oven. They both let out a sigh in unison as they looked at the clock.

Romano went to the kitchen where Feliciano was and grabbed some of the ingredients for the days coffee to bring out to the front. Feliciano noticed his brother near him and gave him a small pat on the back.

"Wowie Romano! Even though we were both late, we still managed to get everything ready before opening!" Feliciano coed as Romano grumbled next to him.

"You were the one that was late idiot. Always staying up late, huh?" He snapped back before heading back out to the front of the Cafe. Feliciano giggled to himself at his brother's attempt to sound efficient. He could hear Romano's record player last night so he knew Romano couldn't sleep either.

A timer beeped, signaling that the final tray of bread was done. Feliciano quickly grabbed the tray and placed it onto the counter to cool before heading out to the front of the cafe like his brother did before. When he walked out, he noticed Romano going through the money in the register, making sure they had all the money they have earned the day before. He noticed this and decided to count the amount of pastries that were in the glass box on the counter, to make sure there was enough to start off the day.

While doing this, he couldn't help but notice something outside the large windows. A large gust of wind blew leaves of many different colors across the road as small cars drove by. This site made him happy for he loved the fall. The leaves were such a nice color and it usually meant that they would be slightly more busy during the day.

Feliciano then noticed something else. The tall building right across from theirs was completely empty. He gasped and quickly turned towards Romano.

"Romano! Look!" He said, pointing at the building across the way. "They are empty now! Weren't they just there yesterday? They said the new owners wouldn't be here till next week! Why are they gone already?" Feliciano spurted our quickly.

Romano moves his eyes over to the building and sighed at his brother's quick comment.

"They already sold the building. Makes sense for the Kirklands to move out before the new owners come. They may want to come early idiot!" Romano said with a huff. Feliciano always thought Romano was grumpier in the morning. Besides that, he nodded to himself as Romano continued what he was doing.

"I hope the new owners are nice!" Feliciano added. Romano didn't respond. "Do you think Aurther will come back and visit?" Feliciano said, trying to make light hearted conversation.

"Bet he will. He'll probably come back to visit his boyfriend." Romano laughed at his comment while Feli gave him a confused look.

"He had a boyfriend? Who? Was it Francis? Or maybe Alfred? He hung out with them the most!" Feliciano said, feeling proud over his slight detective skills.

Romano rolled his eyes once again. "He didn't have a boyfriend stupid. It was a joke!" Romano said quickly.

"Well maybe-" Feliciano said before Romano held up his hand, signaling that he wanted this conversation to be over. Feli quickly shut his mouth and went back to looking across the street. Romano went and unlocked the front door and changed the sign outside from closed to open.

Within minutes, their first customer came in. She normally was their first. She lived in the city but came down here to work in one of the stores. Right before work, she would always come and get a coffee from here.

"_Ciao _Ms Courtney!" Romano said, suddenly in a chipper mood. He quickly got behind the register and took her order, casually flirting here and there, making her laugh. Feliciano smiled at her before making his way to the kitchen to grab some more food.

Before walking through the door, he caught one more glance at the building across the way and smiled to himself.

"I can't wait to meet you!" He said quietly before turning and skipping through the door on his way to the kitchen.

**Hopefully that was a good introduction to the brothers! I added a bit of FrUK vs USUK here because why not! Also, if you are wondering why I'm using Romano instead of Lovino, it's because I think Romano suits his character more, especially since I have certain plans for the future of this fic! If many of you don't end up liking that, I might change it but for now it's going to be Romano. **

**Ok anyway, hope you like this! Till next time 3**

**-Mello **


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: Cherie Road **

**Author's Note: Hey so im posting again already because my last chapter did really well (for my standards) so here's some more! Since it's summer, I might be able to post really often until I get writers block or something. Ok, enough of me ranting…**

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: August 19th, 2005, 11:30am

The day goes on so far like any other. Customers come in, mostly regulars that come everyday before work and some tourist before they tour the old town.

Romano handles the register and makes some of the coffees while Feliciano keeps an eye on the amount of food they have out and makes the other half of the customers drinks. When there isn't much customers, Romano would go wipe up the tables after their use.

The entire day so far though, Feliciano couldn't keep himself from looking at the building across the street. It's the first time he actually was paying attention to the building. When Aurther was there, he never even went over since they weren't that close. Now though, if you were to ask him about a detail on the building, he could probably answer in a heartbeat. The building was the same height as all the others but this one was a much brighter color. The Kirkland brothers decided to paint it again during their ownership.

Suddenly, Feliciano was snapped back into reality. He was standing in the kitchen with a tray in his hand and Romano's face close to his. He just realized that he smacked him on the back of his head.

"Wake up idiot. We still got customers in the front!" He hissed at him. Feliciano gave him a weak smile and nodded.

"Sorry Romano! Just tired, didn't really sleep well last night!" He said quickly before setting down the heavy tray with an assortment of pastries and bread. Romano rolled his eyes and went back to the front of the cafe.

Feliciano sighed and allowed his eyes to drift back to the building. He didn't really understand why he was so excited for the new owners. Maybe he just wanted some new faces on the street or he just wanted some new friends. A lot of his friends here were mostly made through his brother, so he decided that he was just excited to introduce himself, by himself.

While looking at the building, he noticed two familiar faces walk beside the window, heading for the entrance to the building. Feliciano smiled and looked at the clock, showing it was 10 minutes till they could close the cafe for an hour for a break. One of the many pros of having their own business.

He quickly finished up what he was doing by putting the food in the fridge to cool and went to the front to clean off tables before closing up. Once he walked through the door, he was greeted with a smile from his Spanish friend, Antonio and a signature laugh from his French friend, Francis.

"Move basterds, we still have customers!" Romano half shouted at the two men while waving his hand. Romano always acted like he doesn't like them but they all know that he just has a hard shell that they just needed to break to be his friend. Feliciano took off his apron and went over to his two friends.

"_Ciao! _How are you two? Would you guys like something to eat or drink? I could go make something real quick!" He said very quickly to the two.

"Oh no! It's ok Feli! We just came by because we were on our lunch break!" Antonio said, still with he very large smile on his face and his friendly green eyes gazing into Feliciano's.

Francis let out another small laugh. "We came by because Antonio here really wanted to see your brother!" Francis said with a wink as Antonio elbowed him playfully in the side.

"No, well I mean yes but no!" Toni said quickly. "We wanted to ask you guys if you wanted to join us on our lunch break! We are going to get something to eat down the road." Feliciano smiled at the offer.

"Oh course! We were just about to go on our break as well! Romano will probably go too even though he doesn't act like he will." He said, pointing to his brother closing the door behind the last customers. He noticed his brother pointing at him and rolled his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time today. He hung up his apron like Feliciano did before and walked over to the small group standing near the back of the cafe.

"Ok, what do you two want?" Romano sneered while eyeing Antonio. Francis laughed and put his hand onto his shoulder, earning him a dirty look from Romano as well.

"We just wanted to ask you two to join us out to eat for lunch! Feli here already said yes so we just need your answer." Francis said, gesturing to Feli as he talked. Romano sighed and looked at the clock behind him, hanging on the wall above the chalkboard with all their coffees.

"Fine. We have an hour though before we have to open up again though. Unlike you two, we have responsibilities!" He said in a huff, tossing Francis's hand off his shoulder. "We have responsibilities too Romano!" Francis added.

Antonio and Feliciano smiled and started to make their way towards the door. Francis followed close behind before Romano yelled to them that he was going to go get his jacket upstairs before leaving with the other three.

"So where are we going?" asked Feliciano while they waited for his older brother. "Oh, I was thinking we go to Yao's place! He has good stuff, right?" Toni responded. Feli nodded and noticed his brother opening the door from their apartment.

"Hey _Fratello! _Welcome back, let's go!" Feliciano said before throwing the front door open. A last blast of cold air hit his face, causing a shiver to run up his body. He immediately wrapped himself with his arms at the cold.

"Here you idiot," Romano said behind him. He turned around to see his brother holding his light blue jacket. He smiled and took it. "You should have known it was going to be cold."

The four of them walked out of the building, Feliciano now wearing his jacket and Romano locking the door.

"I guess they are coming in tonight!" Feliciano heard Antonio say to Francis, as they started walking down the street.

"Wait, the new owners the building? You know them?" Feliciano said, allowing himself to join the conversation. Francis gave him a big smile before answering.

"_Oui! _We do! They are two German brother! We knew them back when we lived in Europe." Feliciano gave him a large smile in return. "Really! Oh, that's great! Are they nice? Romano doesn't really like Germans." Romano overheard the conversation and growled.

"Of course I don't , bastard. They sound like loud, drunk idiots and their food tastes like shit." Romano spat back at them. "Oh come on, you know that isn't true!" Antonio said, nudging Romano's arm. "Germans are great people! Also, to answer your question Feli, yes, they are nice people."

Feliciano smiled at the answer. This is great! It would be easy to make friends since they already know them and Toni said they were nice!

"Well, what are they like?" Feliciano chirped. They were almost to the restaurant so he wanted to wrap up this conversation before they sat down, so Romano would enjoy himself.

"Oh well our friend Gilbert is basically a hot mess and a party animal but we still love him," Antonio said, laughing at himself as Romano gave out a loud sigh. "And his younger brother, Ludwig, is way more organized than him. He kinda strict but he's just a really sweet kid." Feli nodded to himself, trying to figure out what they would look like.

"Ok, new topic!" Romano said quickly, stopping the group in front of the small Chinese restaurant. "Let's eat, I'm hungry." The group followed him inside. Before walking in, Feliciano looked back to the building down the way once again before walking inside.

The air in the restaurant was much, much warmer than the air outside, allowing the group to relax a bit. They sat themselves down near one of the large windows in the front while a young boy wearing a name tag saying 'Hello! My name is Xiao' came up to their table and silently handed them each a menu.

"I don't really eat Chinese food often, I don't know what these are!" Feliciano said with a giggle as he looked over the menu filled with various foods. Before Romano could lean over and help his brother, Feliciano's phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He quickly fished it out and noticed the caller ID. Embarrassed, Feliciano got up from his seat so he could pick it up outside.

Once outside, he clicked on his phone and held it up to his ear.

"Hey Nikie! How ar-" He said before being cut off.

"Hey babe! You know how we wanted to go to that movie tomorrow night? Well, you know my friend Jessica's wedding is coming up, and something came up so I gotta go help her. That cool?" Nikie, Feliciano's girlfriend, said very quickly. Feliciano was taken back on the amount of information that was just thrown at him.

"O-oh yeah, of course!" He said, much quieter than her.

"Ok perfect! We can always make it up later, ok love? Oh, am I bothering you? You're at work right?"

"No no, you're fine! I'm out eating right now with Romano and friends!" Feliciano replied once again, softly. He could hear a small 'oh' from the other side of the phone.

"Ok, well I'll leave you to it! Love you, bye!" Nikie quickly.

"Yeah… you too. I'll ta-" She had already hung up. Feliciano let out a long sigh and turned to head back inside.

Feliciano has always been a flirt, but about two months ago, he was flirting with Nickie but things moved a lot faster than he wanted. She flirted back and then before he knew it, they were dating. He didn't really have a lot of feelings for her though. Yeah, she really nice and pretty but he never really felt a connection with any of the girls he flirted with. Mostly saw them as pretty girls to flatter and some to become friends with.

He joined the others inside. They all ordered food and talked about work and life. Feliciano avoided the question about who was on the phone. They all know about her but they don't really know her personally so they don't talk about her much.

After lunch, the two pairs split up, Antonio heading down the record store where he worked and Francis to the small book store right next store. Neither of them owned their very own store like the Vargas brothers, therefore why they have more strict lunch breaks.

The two brothers walked silently back to the cafe where they will keep it open until 4:30, then eat dinner and follow their night time routine. As Romano was unlocking the front door, Feliciano caught himself once again looking at the tall building across the street.

The rest of the day went smoothly. They had their daily customers come in, along with more tourists.

At 4:30, the two brothers hung up their aprons inside their apartment and went to eat dinner. Once again, Feliciano was making pasta for the two of them. Since they didn't want to spend money on a table for their small apartment, they each took a seat on their couch and turned on the TV (like what most Americans do for dinner).

They were both tired after today, and since neither of them slept well last night, they retired to their respective rooms for the night.

As Feli got undressed and changed into his nighttime wear, he remembered that the German brothers were supposed to get in tonight. He quickly made his way over to the small window in the corner of his room. As he pulled back the blinds, he could already see a large truck being parked out on the street. He watched closely as a very pale man with blond hair step out onto the road from the passenger's side, laughing. A angry looking blond from the driver's side got out and started to talk with the shorter one. The two talked for a minute and went to the back of the truck and grabbed a few boxes, before unlocking the front door of the building and heading inside.

Feliciano watched all of this and smiled. He did feel a little weird watching them but he told himself he was only curious.

He backed away from the window and decided that he really was tired. He crawled into his bed, making sure his alarm was set, pushing it a little further away so he couldn't just turn it off right away and fall back asleep in the morning.

Before drifting off, he thought about how he was going to introduce himself to the two Germans tomorrow.

"I'll probably just say hi! There is nothing to stress over about them!" He said to himself, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**Just so you know, Nikie isn't anyone from Hetalia (that I know of) Also, if you are enjoying the story, feel free to review!**

**Ok, till next time!**

**-Mello**


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: Cherie Road **

**Author's Note: So this is my longest time so far between chapters I believe, huh. I got my wisdom teeth removed recently so that was "fun". Also, happy late Independence Day to my American readers I guess. Anyway…**

Enjoy!

Chapter 3: August 20th, 2005

Thank goodness Feliciano woke up on time today. When getting ready for the day, he had noticed Romano had been mumbling to himself angrily as he made his way to the bathroom down the hall. Feliciano knew automatically that Romano was in one of his "moods."

After knowing Romano for twenty years, Feliciano has grown very aware on how and why Romano gets these moods. Normally it's because he goes to bed late or he goes to bed with something on his mind that angers him. Since a lot of things get Romano angry, Feli can never figure out how to help. All he knows is to stay quiet and not bother Romano.

Feliciano was all dressed for work, wearing a light blue button down shirt and some jeans and his Vargas Cafe apron tied around his waist. Since he had extra time this morning, he made his older brother a _frittata_ for breakfast but because he was still in the bathroom upstairs getting ready, Feliciano left it on the counter and went to the Cafe downstairs to start his morning routine in the Cafe.

Feliciano was in a very good mood this morning, even though it seems like that every morning because of his bubbly personality. This morning he had woken up on time and today was a Saturday, meaning they will have a busy but quick day this morning. Their cafe should fill up with tourists, and by two in the afternoon, it would be empty therefore allowing the brothers to close the Cafe and spend the rest of their Saturday alone or hanging out with friends. And to top it all off, this morning he woke up with a text from Antonio saying he talked with Gilbert last night and they need help moving things into the store. This allowed for the Vargas brothers to go over and introduce themselves and help out.

When receiving this text, he got really excited. He wasn't quite sure why, for he had only seen them last night. And he didn't really get the best look either but this didn't stop him from letting out a small 'yay' when texting back they would come help.

Antonio had also replied with what they were moving into the small building. They had their apartment stuff but also some supplies for their new music store! Feliciano figured that they would probably sell music and instruments but the idea of a music shop excited him (even though almost everything seems to).

Before he realized it, he had already finished his third batch of food for the day and had decided to stop. Feliciano took the coolest tray and carried it through the door of the kitchen to the front cafe where Romano had finally came out and was cleaning the tables.

He noticed that he looked a lot better now. Romano wasn't smiling but he didn't have a ugly scowl on his face. Feliciano smiled at this and remember that he should probably tell him he may just have signed Romano up to help the German brothers with their stuff. Not wanting to ruin his slightly better mood, especially right before work, he would tell his brother later today.

The work day went on like any other. After Romano switched their sign from closed to open, they had customers rolling in on their daily schedule. Before they both knew it, the clock in the kitchen read two o'clock and they closed down their cafe for the day.

All day though, both Romano and Feliciano noticed two people walking out of the building across the street. Even a few of their customers pointed it out, sometimes stating how nice it will be to have more people. Romano usually agreed with the customers in conversation but he really didn't want new people he had to introduce himself to.

While their last of the customers walked out of the cafe, Feliciano noticed Romano following them to lock the door. He saw this as his chance to drop the news that their friends may or may not be expecting him to come help out.

"Hey Romano! You know the two brothers across the street?" He asked, casually leaning on the front counter. Romano turned around and faced his brother with a small scowl on his face. He nodded and started taking off his apron.

"Well, Toni texted me this morning and I may have said you and I would go help Toni and them bring in some of their stuff from the truck!" He smiled at his brother, hoping that after talking with all the nice customers today, that it would have brought his mood up from this morning. As Romano turned around after hanging up his apron, Feliciano noticed that he wasn't as angry looking as he thought he would, despite him mentioning both the two Germans and Antonio.

"_Certo che l'hai fatto…_ Yeah, I'll help…" Feliciano eyes widened and a smile grew on his face. Romano noticed this and quickly added, "But this only because Antonio asked and I don't want my first impression to be that I was the dickhead across the street that didn't help. I want to be known as the dickhead that did help…"

Feliciano tilted his head in confusion by is brother's weird comments. They both went upstairs afterwards to eat something while Feliciano sent Toni a quick text saying they are ready to come over whenever they needed them.

Shortly afterwards, they got a text saying they could come over whenever. With this news, Feliciano quickly shoved the last of his leftover pasta into his mouth and put the bowl in the sink.

"Come on Roma! They need us!" Feli went to his room to grab his jacket, knowing now that it was probably cold out and he didn't want a repeat of yesterday. When making his way down the stairs, he noticed Romano was still eating. Romano noticed he was already wearing his jacket and swallowed his food.

"I'm still eating bastard. He said whenever so I'm going to come whenever." He spat out before allowing his attention to go back onto his food. Feliciano sighed and went to grab his keys anyway.

"Well I guess I'll see you whenever then!" As he closed the door to the apartment, he could hear a small grumble coming from Romano as he left.

Now that he was able to go, he practically ran down the stairs to the front door. He could barely contain his excitement. Knowing he wanted to make a good impression and make friends, he allowed himself to calm down slightly before opening the door to the cold outside world.

He saw Antonio across the street already, holding a large box in his arms. Feliciano made sure no cars were coming and ran over to his friend. He was greeted with one of Toni's signature smiles.

"_¡Hola_ Feli! Glad you're here! Where's Roma?" Antonio's eyes searched behind Feliciano for Romano.

"He said he'll be here 'whenever' but he's coming soon, don't worry!" Feliciano said, returning Antonio's smile back to him with his own. "So, what do I need to do?"

"Oh right! Just bring in these boxes and put them anywhere. That's what Gilbert said at least." Feli nodded, looking to the large amount of boxes stacked in the back of the large truck. Antonio started to make his way to the front door, and turned around to face Feliciano one last time.

"By the way, Gilbert and Ludwig are both inside so make sure to say hi!" He said, adding a wink before walking inside. Feliciano stared at the door for a few seconds, confused my Toni's wink. Feli turned toward the boxes and attempted to pick one up.

This one was very heavy. He could barely get it of the truck. He held it close to his body, allowing himself to regain some balance under the weight of the box. He told himself that he wanted to help as he made his way to the door slowly.

As he stepped inside, the first thing he noticed was the amount of boxes all around the small room. Some were stacked on top of each other, allowing some to look like walls. He continued to carry the heavy box through the maze like room, near the back where he would put down the box.

As he made his way, his arms gave out, causing the box to thump on to the floor. Feliciano let out a slight squeal and bent down to try to pick it up. As he did this, he heard an unfamiliar voice, with a thick German accent across the room. He raised his head and poked his head slightly above a nearby wall of boxes and saw the owner of the voice.

Feliciano could only see the back of him but he saw a tall, blond German with very muscular arms setting down a box on to the counter in the back of the store. His face turned to the side, facing something else and Feliciano's face felt automatically hot.

This German has the brightest blue eyes he has ever seen, enough that he could notice them from across the store. Feliciano raised his hand to his face and felt his hot cheeks. Why were they so hot?

Suddenly the German turned around and noticed Feliciano's head poking up from behind the boxes. Feliciano made a tiny 'eep' noise as the two made eye contact. His face felt even hotter now.

The German gave him an awkward smile as he walked over to him. Feliciano raised himself from behind the boxes and put on a large smile.

"_Ciao! _Sorry! I wasn't spying on you! I mean.. why would I be spying on you? Ha, um…" He said rather quickly, causing the German's face to have a confused look.

"Sorry, I'm Feliciano!" He finally said as he stuck his hand out to shake with the German's.

"Oh, hello. I'm Ludwig…" He said in return and took Feliciano's hand. Feliciano noticed automatically the size of Ludwig's hand compared to his as the shook. Why was acting so nervous? This wasn't like him at all.

"Nice to meet you Ludwig! I'm Antonio's friend and he said you guys needed help moving in so here I am!" Ludwig let go of his hand,crossing his arms over his broad chest and nodded.

"Thanks. He told me a bit about you. You have an older brother as well, correct?" Ludwig asked, slightly awkwardly.

Feliciano nodded. "Toni told me a bit about you too! And yeah, I have an older brother! He's coming to help out later too." Ludwig nodded again before his eyes drifted to the heavy box at Feliciano's feet.

"Do you..um, need help with that?" Feliciano followed the gaze of his blue eyes to the box as well.

"Oh yeah. Probably, thanks…" He started to get all flustered again. Ludwig bent down and picked up the heavy box, carrying it over to the counter. Feliciano watched in awe as he carried it with ease with his very muscular arms. Wait, why did he keep looking at them? Feliciano's face was all red again once more, causing him to avert his eyes from Ludwig.

He looked over to the door and noticed Antonio talking with someone. This person also had a German accent, allowing him to know that this was Gilbert, Ludwig's older brother. He was shorter than Ludwig, which confused him because of the age difference and he had very blond hair. Feliciano walked closer and noticed that his hair was in fact, white.

Gilbert turned around and noticed Feliciano walking towards him. A large smile grew on his face and a small, strange laugh escaped his lips, almost sounding like a hiss.

"Hello! You must be Romano! Antonio here has told me a lot about you!" Feliciano let out a small laugh in return and stretched his hand out to Gilbert.

"Hello! I'm actually Feliciano, Romano's brother!" Gilbert took his and gave him a hard shake.

"Ha, sorry about that! See you already met my baby brother!" Feliciano and Gilbert both turned their heads to look back at Ludwig, unpacking a box. Feliciano and him made eye contact once more before they both turned their heads. Feliciano felt his face turning red again as he met Gilbert's eyes again.

He gave Feli a smirk and let go of his hand before heading back to the door to get more boxes. Antonio gave him a small smile from the doorway as well and followed Gilbert out. Feliciano stood there now with a very red face for a reason he can't explain. Why did he feel so weird around Ludwig? Was he scared or embarrassed by him? Well he sure did embarrass himself but the German didn't necessarily scare him, even though he could be seen as big and scary but that's not what Feliciano felt. He really couldn't figure it out for her had never felt this way before. He decided to shake this off and go outside and continue to help.

Over the next three hours, they were all able to carry in all the boxes and furniture. Romano did end up showing and introduced himself to Gilbert where he ended up calling him a bastard in the first 30 seconds of their conversation which only made Gilbert laugh.

After they were all done, Romano and Feliciano both said their goodbyes to the other three and started to walk back home. In this short amount of time, Romano was able to list off most of the reasons why he didn't like the German brothers as Feliciano giggled at his brother.

The two of them went inside and went to their rooms where they called it a night. They ended up ordering pizza with the other three, which caused Romano to go off on a tangent on how Italian pizza was better and how the stuff they were eating was garbage. He still ate it anyway.

While in his bed, Feliciano couldn't stop thinking about the handsome German named Ludwig. Handsome. This made him smile. Yes, he was definitely handsome. Hlet out a large sigh and closed his eyes.

As he drifted off, he thought of his bright blue eyes staring back at him. This made Feliciano smile.

**Finally finished it!**

**Btw, I used Google translate for the Italian so if it's wrong, please correct me because I couldn't find any reliable sources on Italian.**

_Certo che l'hai fatto- _of course you did

_frittata_\- it's an Italian breakfast, similar to an omelette. Its like fried eggs. I had one a few years ago when I visited Italy

**Ok, till next time!**

**-Mello **


	5. Chapter 4

**Title: Cherie Road **

**Author's Note: I'm kinda tired right now but let's write! Anyway…**

Enjoy!

Chapter 4: August 21, 2005, 6:30 am

A soft stream of light flooded through the dusty blinds hanging in the window. The sunlight spilled down on to the floor, causing the room filled with mostly boxes and random pieces of furniture to be lit up as the sun sat on the horizon.

A blow up mattress was in the middle of the room where an white haired man slept, loud snores escaping his mouth. Because it was a Sunday morning, his loud sleep won't stop anytime soon.

Meanwhile, upstairs on the second floor of the apartment, a large room with neatly stacked boxes lining the walls and a set up bed in the corner under a window was another sleeping German. Unlike his brother, he was sleeping peacefully before the sun light flooded into his room.

Ludwig's eyes opened as the sun right from the sunrise shone right on to his face. This is the main reason on why he placed his bed where he did. Because of old habits from back in Germany where Gilbert and him lived with his strict grandfather, he had always woken up from the sun instead of setting alarms.

Right away, Ludwig sat up in his unmade bed and looked at the time. His phone sat right next to his bed on top of two boxes, working as a makeshift bedside table till they both bought new furniture.

"6:30, huh…" Ludwig whispered to himself as he set down his phone. He was used to the sunrise back in Berlin starting at 5, making him wake up earlier. Guess this makes this one of few mornings where he slept in.

Since he was already awake, he decided to get dressed and start unpacking and cleaning up the apartment and store. Ludwig opened one of few boxes containing his clothes. He pulled out a plain black shirt and jeans, something simple since he wasn't supposed to be going anywhere today.

As he got dressed and made his way to the bathroom down the hall where some of their bathroom stuff were located, he thought about yesterday and unloading the truck. Both Gilbert and Ludwig were lucky that they both had friends here already to help (even though they were all Gilbert's).

Well, except the other, nicer Italian. Ludwig remembers their interactions very clearly for they were very awkward and embarrassing. He wasn't already friends with Gilbert but was Antonio's friend. Ludwig remembers the very blushed Italian with big eyes. The conversation they had was very weird in Ludwig's opinion and Feliciano gave off a strange and foreign vibe to him.

Ludwig shook him from his thought and grabbed a large glob of gel and rubbed it between his hands. He slicked back his shaggy, blonde hair out of his eyes in to a much more formal look, which was all his hair slicked back on top of his head.

Gilbert sometimes made fun of his younger brother for the unnecessary hairstyle but Ludwig thought it was much better to have it this way then to have a mop on top of his head, similar to Gilbert's. Plus, that was how his grandfather did his hair (despite that his hair was much longer than Ludwig's) and he looked up to his grandfather.

Now that Ludwig was done with his self care routine for the morning, he made his way downstairs to the much more cluttered room where his brother slept.

Their building was slightly different than the rest of the buildings. Instead, this one had three bedrooms with one downstairs near the kitchen. Since the bedroom next to Ludwig's was the smallest of the three, Gilbert decided he would take the largest bedroom downstairs. The one downside to this room was that if he wanted to make a quick trip to the bathroom at night, he would have to go all the way upstairs.

Anyway, Ludwig stood in the semi-large kitchen and began to make himself some coffee. He could hear Gilbert's groan from being woken up through the wall as he turned the faucet on the sink. The clock on the stove read 6:45 which meant, if Gilbert woke up for the day, he was sure to complain about how early it is.

Just as Ludwig thought, Gilbert walked out of his bedroom to the kitchen-joint living room where his younger brother had finished making a pot of coffee. To his surprise, Gilbert gladly grabbed a mug from a box and joined his brother at the island.

"_Guten morgen, Bruder!"_ Gilbert chimed cheerfully before taking a large sip of coffee. Ludwig nodded in acknowledgment and continued with his cup.

"Plans for today West?" Gilbert said, poking Ludwig. He put down his mug and sighed at his brother. He realized how he much rather have him grumpy in the morning instead of bothering him when he wasn't totally awake himself.

"Of course. We have A LOT of unpacking to do because someone thought we should move all the way to America with everything he owned instead of buying new things here."

"Wow… way to be subtle! I just could part with the stuff!" Gilbert playfully added. Ludwig madd a small eye roll at his brother. He sure did love his brother but he sure can be a pain in the ass when Ludwig wanted to be serious and get stuff done. This definitely didn't make the move to the states go too smoothly.

"Whatever. Just get dressed so we can start unpacking. I want to at least get the kitchen and living room done today."

"What about the stuff downstairs in the store?"

"We'll get to that once the apartment in settled."

"Anyone coming over to help?" Gilbert said with a smirk. Ludwig gave him a strange look in return. "What? No?"

"Aw come on! What about little old Feliciano? You two were totally making goo-goo eyes at each other last night!" Ludwig blushed slightly and dropped open his mouth slightly.

"_Nein.."_ he almost said with a hiss as he glared at his older brother. Gilbert have a small laugh which did sound like hissing.

And with that, Gilbert went to his messy room to get changed while Ludwig, who was already dressed, started to empty the few boxes in the kitchen, thinking about the weird comment Gilbert made. He decided he was just teasing and moved that thought out of his head.

Even though Gilbert had brought quite a bit of personal stuff like large furniture, the two brothers didn't bring much silverware and plates. Another thing to add to Ludwig's future shopping list.

Before they both knew it, it was already 12:30 and they had finished both the kitchen and living room, just had Ludwig planned. By then though, Gilbert was complaining about how he wanted lunch but there was no food in the apartment. And with that, Ludwig was down in the store putting on his shoes as Gilbert was starting to "unpack" his room.

Last night, when they had Antonio, Romano and Feliciano over, they ended up being up the topic of food in which Antonio and Feliciano told the two brothers of the Chinese place down the road, ran by a man and his many siblings that was supposedly really good. In response though, Romano did say that there was a perfectly fine Cafe across the street from them that they were ignoring over some mediocre Chinese food.

This made Feliciano laugh and Gilbert confused. During this, Ludwig couldn't help but notice how happy and...cute.. Feliciano looked when he was laughing and smiling.

Ludwig shook his head at the thought and pulled his coat tighter around his body as he walked down the side-walk. As he walked, he watched as groups of people laughed and walked together down the sidewalk across from him, going in and out of shops.

Ludwig never really had many friends growing up. In school, he wasn't exactly lonely but he wasn't surrounded with that great of friends either, so the thought of groups like this were foreign to him.

He stopped in front of the small building near the end of the street and made his was inside. The building was much warmer than outside so he allowed himself to relax. The inside was decorated with bright red, from the carpet and the lights hanging from the ceiling. The restaurant was quite full, many booths and tables filled with both small and large families and groups of friends.

Near the front door was a counter with a short Asian man running it. His name tag read 'Hello! My name is Kiku'. Ludwig made his way over to him.

"Hello, I would like to order takeout please." Ludwig said politely. The man was surprised by the sudden noise as he looked up from his phone to the tall man in front of him.

O-oh, _konnichiwa_." Kiku said with a little bow. "Did you order online?" Ludwig nodded his head.

"_Ja,_ my brother ordered. Should be under the name _Beilschmidt_." Kiku nodded and typed a few things in to the computer on the counter.

"It should take a few minutes..." Kiku said as he awkwardly went back to his phone. Ludwig stepped to the side of the counter and stood silently. He watched as some of the groups laughs loudly with each other and ate and thought back to last night.

Gilbert and Antonio carried most of the conversation while Ludwig and Feliciano occasionally made weird eye contact. He thought to himself that he needs close friends, especially since he'll be in America for a while. So, he decided to step out of his comfort zone and talk to the man next to him that looked close to age with him.

"So.._'konnichiwa_?' Isn't that Japanese?" Ludwig said to Kiku. Kiku looked up at him again and nodded.

"_Hai,_ my older brother grew up in China but I am myself Japanese."

"Interesting. Do you work for your brother?" Ludwig said, urging the conversation forward. Kiku nodded his head once again.

"For now, yes. I'm going back to school again in September so this is just my job now."

"The university downtown in the city?" Kiku nodded again. Ludwig figured he's stepping outside his comfort zone as well by the lack of talking. The two stood in awkward silence again as Ludwig thought of something to say.

"Are you visiting around here?" Kiku asked suddenly. Ludwig turned his head toward Kiku again and met his eyes.

"No. I just moved in two days ago with my brother. We are starting our own business." Kiku eyes lit up, surprising Ludwig.

"Oh, very nice! Maybe I'll see you around." Kiku gave Ludwig a small smile, and in return, Ludwig smiled back, which he rarely does. Did he just make a friend on his own?

"I'm _Ludwig_ by the way." He said sticking out his hand for Kiku to take. He took it and smiled again.

"And I'm _Kiku Honda_." The two shook hands and talked a little more before a very happy looking women wearing a bright pink dress brought out a bag with Ludwig's to-go. He said goodbye to Kiku and started to make he way back to the apartment feeling a bit happier with himself.

Maybe he'll meet some more people to apply these "new skills" to.

**This chapter was a bit shorter than the rest but I wanted to get something out that introduces Ludwig's character and how he is going to be portrayed, similar to chapter one. Also, he's just a big awkward baby right now**

**Also, thanks for the reviews so far!**

**Ok, till next time!**

**-Mello**


	6. Chapter 5

**Title: Cherie Road **

**Author's Note: "Back at it again at Krispy Kreme's" *flips***

Enjoy!

Chapter 5: August 22, 2005

"Now, are you sure this is all you need for now? I don't want to make a bunch of trips to the store today!" Ludwig examined the list Gilbert had handed him, scanning through the contents scribbled down in messy German.

"_Ja! _I finished looking through all my boxes this morning. This should be it!" Gilbert gave him a big smile as he responded. Ludwig nodded and carefully folded the small piece of paper and slipped it into his coat pocket.

"Now when I get back, you should be done unpacking your room! I don't want a repeat of yesterday, _in Ordnung?" _Gilbert nodded, giving a small eye roll and laugh at his brother. He thought it was funny how Ludwig always had to keep him in line, even though he was the younger of the two.

"Ok, bye West!" Gilbert called out as he made his way to the back of the shop, where the steps lead to the apartment. Ludwig gave a small wave and opened up the front door. He stepped out onto the pavement, littered with crisp brown leaves that made a soft crunch under his boots.

Past the moving truck, on the side of their building was a small ally where their trash cans and rental car was parked. Gilbert was able to pick one up last night to use here in America till they could afford to buy their own car to travel with.

He made a quick grab at the keys in his pocket and unlocked the car. Upon opening the car door, Ludwig could already feel the difference in the air temperatures and quickly made his way inside.

Today on Ludwig's to-do list was to go to one of the stores in the city to buy needed furniture and items for their apartment. After that was done, Gilbert and him could finally start making their business plan come into action and set up their store.

Ludwig pulled out of the ally on to the almost abandoned road and drove the end of the street. From there, he could get on to the large highway that lead to the large city nearby.

—

Feliciano quickly patted himself down, making sure his phone and wallet were in his pockets before turning towards Antonio and his brother by the door.

"Of course I can! It's only a few people so it shouldn't take too long so you two can't stay out forever!" Romano said to Antonio, who was on his phone nodding as Romano spoke.

"Of course Romano!" He said with a large smile on his face as he slipped the phone into his back pocket. "Just don't scare them off!" Romano rolled his eyes at his comment and turned towards his brother standing near them, hearing the end of their conversation.

"Now go out and actually get stuff we need. When you get back, I'll let you look over the resumes, ok?" Feliciano nodded. Awhile back, Feliciano and Romano put out a small ad for extra help at the cafe and they had finally organized the few people who responded to have an interview today. So the two brothers decided Romano would interview while Feliciano would go out with Antonio to buy more things for the cafe.

"Oh, Toni? Who were you texting?" Feliciano said with curiosity in his voice.

"Just Gilbert. You ready to go? I know what store we should hit first down city." Antonio gestured his hands towards the door. Feliciano tightened his coat around himself and nodded.

"Ok, bye now!" Romano sarcastically said with an awkward smile on his face. Feliciano opened the door and walked outside. Antonio gave Romano a quick wink and smile before closing the door behind him, leaving Romano with a heated cheeks in the cafe.

The two started making their way down the street, striking up a small conversation. The bus at the end of the road would take them all the way down to the city where they would start off their day.

The bus came right on time, so the Spaniard and Italian, along with many other people like tourists and other residents, made their way to their seats inside. The bus ride would be a bit longer than Feliciano's normal rides since he never really goes into the large city, therefore he put some earbuds in his ears and listened to music as Antonio silently texted Gilbert next to him.

—

Ludwig parked the car on the street downtown and carefully got out of the car and made his way to the sidewalk where many people walked on this chilly and busy Monday morning. The tall concrete buildings cast large, dark shadows down on the road, making everything feel a lot colder than it actually was. Ludwig made his way down the what almost seemed, never ending sidewalk down to the store he had planned to visit.

He knew he would be able to get quite a bit of the furniture he needed and a few of the items off of Gilbert's list. He stood in front of the building, watching the many groups of people walk in and out. Ludwig automatically felt uncomfortable surrounded by the fast moving groups.

He took a deep breath and squeezed his way through. Luckily, his body build was wider and he was taller than a few of the groups so Ludwig was able to clear a small path for himself to the doors of the store.

Once inside, he made a mental note to hurry up and finish his task to get out as soon as possible.

—-

The small bus drove alongside the many cars and taxis and slowly pulled over to the side, allowing the passengers to get out onto the sidewalk with many of the other people making their way through the city. Feliciano and Antonio stayed close together and filled the crowd.

"Where are we going first? Romano only wanted me to get a few ingredients and stuff for the apartment so we don't need to go anywhere special..." Feliciano looked at Antonio, who quickly grew a smile on his face.

"Gilbert said he needed me to pick something up for him! So..." He looked ahead and pointed at the entrance of a store only a block away. "We could go there! Just look around." Feliciano nodded and smiled back. They both quickened their pace and made their way to the entrance.

Before heading inside, Feliciano caught Antonio smiling at his phone and looking back to the store's name. He turned his head and saw Feliciano looking at him and winked. Antonio made his way inside, leaving a strange feeling inside Feliciano's stomach.

They made it through the crowd and began their browsing through the many isles. On the outside, the store looked a lot smaller but now being inside, Feliciano felt a lot of smaller himself inside the very large store.

Feliciano slowly walked through the large shelves filled with various items, ranging from food to random nick-nacks. Antonio stayed a few feet behind him, casually looking at the many different items.

Feliciano turned the corner into a new section, filled with different displays of various furniture. Before turning around to find a new section of the store, hopefully filled with items he needed, Feliciano caught sight of a familiar person only a few yards away.

Suddenly, his face felt slightly hot as Antonio put a hand on his shoulder and called out.

"Ludwig! _Hola amigo!_" Ludwig turned his head from the storage containers towards the familiar voice and noticed both Antonio and Feliciano. They both gave a small wave and made their way to him.

"Oh, hello." Ludwig stood awkwardly, noticing Feliciano's flushed face.

"_Ciao_! What are you doing here?" Feliciano smiled at Ludwig, finally gaining control of his hot face.

"I'm just here picking out furniture for the apartment and store. I'm actually finishing up" he replied. Feliciano nodded, feeling awkward once again. Antonio felt the slight tension and gained an idea.

"Hey, if you're done, how about you join us out to lunch? It's already 12:30 and we are all here so why not?" Antonio gave Feliciano a tiny nudge on the arm as a confused face grew on his.

"I-I guess? I just need to check out." Ludwig gestured to his cart. Antonio nodded and quickly whispered into Feliciano's ear that he still needed to get Gilbert's item before walking back through the isle.

"Sounds good! I'm going to go get something real quick so I'll meet you two at the entrance!" Antonio called out before suddenly turning the corner. They stood there silently next to each other, as if they expected Antonio to pop back out and walk with them to check out.

"I guess we should go to the front, yes?" Ludwig looked over at Feliciano. He nodded and followed Ludwig out of the isle, slowly walking to the front.

"So what are you getting here?" Feliciano asked, trying to make the awkward tension between them go away.

"Just here getting stuff for the apartment. What about you?"

"Just stuff for the Cafe, kinda like you!" Ludwig nodded, and continued walking. Feliciano suddenly felt as if should talk more, in order to grow closer as friends. Man, he sure is taking this very seriously.

"So, what made you guys decide to move here?" Feliciano asked, relaxing himself and allowing him to do a small skip next to Ludwig.

"Oh, my brother wanted to move closer to friends and start a business. Since he's not the responsible type, I followed along to help out. At least, for now."

"So...you kinda don't want to be here?"

"Not exactly. It's just I rather prefer being back in Germany and doing a career in something that actually interests me." A smile grew on Feliciano's face. Finally, he was getting somewhere!

"Oh? And what's that?" He turned around, and started to walk backwards so he could see Ludwig's face. A small redness grew on Ludwig's cheeks before he responded.

"N-nothing." The smile on Feliciano's face dropped and he went back to walking beside the German. Ludwig had clearly dropped the conversation.

The two walked up to the checkout and Feliciano quickly saw Antonio standing near the door. Feeling once again awkward near Ludwig, he made is way past the German to his friend.

"Hey! Did you two talk about anything?" A curious smile grew on Antonio's face as Feliciano stood next to him.

"Um, I guess. He kinda dropped the conversation right away." The smile fell from his face and Antonio looked over at Ludwig with the large cart. "Hmmmm…"

A few minutes later, the three of them were outside, each one of them holding either a bag or a box with parts to a piece of furniture. Ludwig has to explain to them that he had a car that could take them to lunch and hold all of the stuff before Antonio and Feliciano could think of a random plan on how they were going to transport all the items on the bus.

They made their way down the sidewalk and found the small car parked on the road. They settled inside and Antonio offered Feliciano the front seat, next to Ludwig, which he refused to let Feliciano refuse.

They decided to go to a diner a few blocks away for a quick get-together for lunch before Romano wanted Feliciano back for the day to help pick out a future attendant for the cafe. They parked and made their way into the stereotypical American diner and sat themselves at a booth, Antonio and Feliciano on one side and Ludwig on the other. A lovely older lady came up to them and have them all water and menus and left the three to themselves.

"Wow, everything on the menu seems so big!" Feliciano giggled as he looked through the large menu that was handed to him. Antonio nodded in agreement and looked at the strange items on the menu.

Ludwig caught himself studying Feliciano's face as he scrunched it up as if he was extremely focus on picking the best item there is. It was cute.

The lady returned and took their orders; Ludwig ordered the BLT and Antonio ordered a chicken sandwich. Feliciano took a totally different approach and ordered a large basket of fries just for himself.

"Okay you two. I'm going to be right back! Got to go to the bathroom!" Antonio said as the waitress made her way to the kitchen. Antonio once again have Feliciano a wink before opening the door at the other side of the diner. He had noticed him all day trying to get him alone with Ludwig which confused him.

Antonio left and the two sat in uncomfortable silence, both debating on what or when to say something to each other in their heads.

"So...um have you been settling in nicely?" Feliciano has finally broke the silence.

"_Ja, danke." _

"Yeah, it's a nice place here. Cherie Road is filled with so many nice people!"

"I agree. Everyone I've met so far have been extremely nice. A lot easier to meet new people here."

"Right! When Romano and I first came here, we met Francis and Antonio right away!" Ludwig nodded. Feliciano has finally felt comfortable talking with him.

"I bet it was hard to leave your old friends behind though…" Feliciano gave Ludwig a sympathetic smile as Ludwig averted his eyes.

"Actually, I didn't really have friends in Germany…"

"Really! But you are so nice! So far, to me you seem like a great person!" Feliciano noticed Ludwig's face began to brighten. "Well, I consider you a friend ok?"

Ludwig made eye contact with Feliciano once again and flashed a small smile. "Thanks.." Feliciano smiled back as he looked into Ludwig's eyes. Man, could he get lost in those. They seemed so blue and they were looking right in to his.

"Hello boys! I have your meals!" The waitress had appeared and began to place down the large plates of food and forks. She handed Feliciano his fork last and as she walked away, it began to fumble out of his hand.

It landed under the table with a small clatter. At the same time, Ludwig and Feliciano ducked under to grab it. Both of their hands reached the fork at the same time and touched.

Feliciano drew back quickly and sat up once again at the touch, now with a bright red face. Ludwig came up again and put the fork onto the table.

"I'll ask for another one.." Ludwig said with another kind smile as Feliciano rubbed his hand.

A minute later, they had a new clean fork and Antonio had finally returned from the bathroom. They all finished their meals, Antonio and Ludwig having a casual conversation about the city as Feliciano sat thinking to himself. The trio all paid after finishing and made their way outside.

"It was nice seeing you again Ludwig!" Antonio said before shaking his hand as a goodbye. Feliciano gave Ludwig a wave and a small smile as they parted ways.

After saying their goodbyes, Feliciano and Antonio got on the bus together heading back to Cherie Road, deciding that neither of them really needed anything today. Feliciano got on the bus feeling a lot better about his relationship with Ludwig even though he didn't quite understand it very well and why he felt so strange around him.

Once again, he couldn't stop thinking about Ludwig's pretty blue eyes and the awkward smile he had given him that day. It made him feel warm inside with a feeling he swore he had only felt once before.

They got back around 2 o'clock while Romano was still doing interviews in the front of the Cafe. Feliciano said his goodbyes to Antonio and quickly and quietly made his way to the apartment.

The remaining part of the day, he had cleaned up the place and hung out impatiently, waiting for his brother to allow him to look over the information from the interviews.

By four, both of the brothers were upstairs having an early dinner so Feliciano could look. Romano kept bugging him since he came back with nothing for the Cafe. He had to keep telling him that it was unnecessary for them to buy new things at the moment, especially since they were supposed to be paying someone else soon.

—

A few hours later, Feliciano sat at the table with a lot of paperwork set in front of him. He mindlessly looked through each one since his mind seemed to be shutting off. Each time his mind actually worked, it would wander from the task at hand. It was late and Romano had gone off to bed as well, leaving Feliciano alone downstairs at the table. A single light above him lit the table. He told Feliciano to finish so they could make a decision soon.

"I'm done…" He said to himself, throwing his hands into the air. He carefully laid his head down onto the table, almost too tired to walk upstairs. His eyes slowly closed and the image of Ludwig staring into his eyes appeared once again.

He really couldn't explain this. Why was he thinking so much about his friend. They barely knew each other and he could tell they were extremely awkward around each other. It's just that he seemed so nice and Feliciano thought he looked so…

"Wait!" Feliciano's head bolted upwards as a thought came to his head. Did...did he like him? In _that _way? He thought back to when he had first met the German only a couple days ago. It would make some sense of course.

His face blushing. Feeling awkward when they weren't talking. Even drawing away from his touch. Feliciano couldn't wrap his head around this.

"But I'm attracted to girls though..I have a girlfriend I l-love...right? He just gives off a weird vibe.." Feliciano sat there by himself, convincing himself he barely knew him and wasn't..._you know._

His head came down onto the table again, too tired to hold it up anymore, with a small thump. He closed his eyes once again, trying to fall asleep.

But as he dreaded, Ludwig's blue eyes were the last thing on his mind...

**The entire time of me writing out this chapter, I was listening to a Studio Ghibli soundtrack...yay me. Anyway, feel free to review! It really does give me extra motivation!**

**Till next time!**

**-Mello**


	7. Chapter 6

**Title: Cherie Road **

**Author's Note: Hey y'all! I'm so sorry I've been gone for a while. I was at my grandparent's and they have barely any connection to the internet. Anyway..**

Enjoy!

—-

Chapter 6: September 3, 2005

The drawer to the register slammed closed for the last time that day, making a loud but satisfying noise to Feliciano. It was only five o'clock but he could feel his eyelids slowly close shut as he stood behind the counter.

The last of customers left fifteen minutes ago but he had not moved very much from his current position for it was his turn to run the front and have the money they earned settled. The last three weeks have felt short but they had worn him out.

Romano and him found two new workers for the cafe, one to make more food throughout the day and another to clean. This meant the two brothers would have to have longer hours so they could pay them rationally and still be able to have money for themselves. The new hours had taken a toll on Feliciano's mental health. Ever since that "strange" night three weeks ago, he hadn't gone out too much and had been mainly focusing on work. Romano took notice to the sudden enthusiasm in his work and lack of communication but didn't know how to approach him about it. He didn't do well with other people, afraid to push them away.

So because of this, Feliciano didn't talk much to the customers and Romano watched it from a far.

The past few weeks, he did start talking to Nikie a lot more often and going out with her. He was dragged around to hang out with her friends but he much rathered having his mind busy than...think about _him_.

The morning he awoke from doing paperwork three weeks ago, he quickly moved his feelings to the side and told himself he barely knew him, he liked Nikie and that he would dismiss his thoughts, which was strangely out of character for his usually happy and optimistic self.

Feliciano's eyes snapped open as he realized he had drifted off standing at the counter. Erica, one of their new employees, was standing near the entrance of the Cafe. She was a young girl who was in High School even though she was quite short for her age. She made a tiny noise when she noticed Feliciano open his eyes quickly and stand up straight.

"O-oh, did I bother you Mr. Vargas?" Feliciano quickly put on a big smile before he spoke.

"Oh no! You're fine! Have a good night! We'll see you Monday." Erica smiled back and opened the door, letting out a 'you too' before the wooden door closed behind her. After she left, he finally made his way out from behind the counter to help close up. Romano and Toris, their other employee who was in charge of cleaning, were stacking the last of the chairs and cleaning up the floor.

He quickly passed them and made his way up to the apartment. Once at the top of the stairs, he felt like he was going to collapse right there. Today shouldn't have made him feel this way. It was as if trying to not think of something was draining him slowly through the work day. He hadn't told anyone about how he felt. He even avoided any chance to go hang out with his friends just in case they would question him about his feelings, the ones he was confused about himself. Feliciano especially would decline invitations if Ludwig was there. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to understand his feelings. Did he like him? Did he really want to get to know him more and potentially-

"Feliciano?"

He was snapped back to reality but once again. He was still in the entrance in the living room, almost on the verge of tears. He didn't even realize.

"Are you okay?" Romano walked up to his brother and placed a hand on him. "You haven't really-" he saw the drained expression on Feliciano's face. There were tears in his eyes and he looked so tired.

"I'm fine!" Feliciano squeaked, finally registering that his brother was near him, and shuffled to the side. Romano now knew he would have to be a good big brother for a minute now.

"No. You looked tired. Did you stay up late again? I thought I told you that you can't do that!"

"Yeah, sorry! I'm going to go to bed now so bye!" Feliciano tried to quickly move through the apartment to the second flight of stairs but Romano stopped him.

"Wait, are you sure you are ok? You haven't been acting like your annoyingly peppy self lately." Feliciano felt his heart race. He really wanted to tell him but he didn't know how to put what he thought into words. But he finally said something as he and his brother made eye contact.

"I-I...Romano, have you ever been in love?" Romano's face grew hot at the sudden question.

"W-what? I mean..no but that doesn't mean I haven't found people, I mean girls pretty." The words quickly fell from his mouth in response. Normally this answer would make Feliciano giggle. "Wait, why are you asking me this? Aren't you the one with a girlfriend?"

"I know but.. I think I'm, you know, in love. But not with Nikie." Romano face slightly grew a bit more light and gestured Feliciano to sit down on their couch.

"Well that's ok. Who's this girl?"

"Oh, well this person is someone I kinda just met but I never really felt this way around a person before though." Romano gestured him to go on.

"They just making me blush like crazy every time they talk and look at me and it makes my stomach feel funny but like a good funny."

"Well, if you like them, you should try and get to know them and ask them out. If you don't feel like you're in a good place with Nikie you can always break up if this relationship with this new person works out, right?" Feliciano nodded. It was as if a large burden was lifted off his chest just by that simple line. _Ask them out.._

He knew what he needed to do now.

"Thank you so much Romano." Feliciano suddenly threw his arms over his brother and hugged him tightly. Romano tensed up at the embrace but slowly eased into the hug.

"Yeah, sure.." The two Italians hugged a few seconds more before Feliciano broke away.

"Well, I think I'm actually going to go to bed now." Feliciano laughed. "I really am tired."

"Ok whatever, just eat something first. I don't need you starving and waking up in the middle of the night like an idiot, ok?" Feliciano nodded with a smile to his brother and watched him make his way to the kitchen.

He finally understood now, and it was that simple.

He was in love with Ludwig.

—-

**Awe, I love sibling bonding!**

**..**

**Till next time!**

**-Mello**


	8. Chapter 7

**Title: Cherie Road**

**Author's note: *At end of chapter!***

Enjoy!

Chapter 7: October 7th, 2005

"How did you end up doing that!?" Feliciano squealed into the phone. A long sigh came through from the other side.

"Does it matter? Just go get the fucking food and bring back, ok? I don't want to be left by myself out here, ok?" Romano replied with a touch of annoyance to his already tired sounding voice. Feliciano nodded even though his brother could not see him, and began to turn around and head to the chinese restaurant. "And what do you want me to get?"

"Just get something! Emma is going to be here soon and if I can't get inside the apartment, we won't be able to get to our stuff so we can leave! Now get the food and call me when you are on your way back, ok?" Felicano agreed to the plan and hung up with his brother.

He was just on his way back to the apartment from figuring out the driving plan with Antonio and Francis for their trip tonight, when Romano called him telling him he was locked out of the apartment. Emma , one of their friends, was supposed to pick them all up while the Vargas Brothers were in charge of food so now he had to walk all the way back to get some food for himself, Antonio, Francis, Romano and Emma. He could have just told his brother they gave Antonio an extra key a few months back to get in but he figured he knew what he was doing, hopefully…

They haven't eaten from here in a while but it was close and it wasn't fast food so it was alright. Feliciano still wondered how Romano would've locked himself out. Didn't they both have a key? And why didn't he just tell Felicano to come back and unlock it. He shook the random thoughts from his head and opened the door to the restaurant. It has gotten much, much colder so the always warm room felt nice.

The leaves have all fallen from the trees, and since they all lived up north in America, they should expect snow to come in just a few weeks.

Feliciano loved the snow. It meant him and all his friends could gather inside and drink warm drinks and just enjoy each other's company. Plus, Cherie Road gets a little busier because how pretty it is, therefore, Romano and himself will work more and make more money to pay for more things. Especially heating!

Honestly, Feliciano has just been happier lately. After his small talk with Romano, even though it was small, it allowed him to stop dwelling on certain things. He allowed himself to open up more, like before, and go hang out with friends more. He even allowed himself to calm down and become closer with Ludwig, even though he now knows about his feelings towards the German.

He hasn't broken up with Nikie though. They haven't talked in awhile but he still gets random texts from her about some drama among her friends so they are "technically" still dating. Feliciano is still confused about it himself.

Kiku looked up from his computer and noticed Feliciano walk in. The two men have only talked a few times but they got along just fine because of Feli's lovable personality.

"Hello. Haven't seen you in a while." Kiku spoke very softly but since it was at a weird time of the day, the restaurant wasn't too loud with guests eating. Felicano put on a bright smile and walked over the smaller man.

"_Caio!_ How have you been?" Kiku nodded as a response so Feliciano decided to order. He got each of his friends a full meal so they can all eat before leaving tonight. Emma, who is a close friend to Romano and Antonio, has a cabin up north that all them are going to stay in. It's a large cabin that is her parents, so they can only stay for the long weekend.

Once Feliciano ordered, Kiku went to go help his brother's in the back. This left him alone in the front of the restaurant. He sat down on the small, but comfortable bench to wait but he noticed someone else coming inside.

He had familiar white hair and was laughing as he walked in. Because of this, Felicano's head perked up and caught the eyes of his friend Gilbert.

"Oh! Hey! Hi! How's it going?" Gilbert said with a loud, cheerful voice as he walked over to him.

"Hello! It's pretty good right now, besides the fact Roma made me come here to get food because he somehow locked himself out!" Felicano giggled.

Gilbert nodded, looking at the counter where Kiku stood only a minute ago. Feliciano watched as a sudden spark came to Gilbert's eyes and smile spread across his face.

"Wait! Have you seen the new apartment yet?" Felicano shook his head in reasonse.

"Well, West and I have FINALLY finished it and the store downstairs! You should totally come with me to see it! I've been dying to show off my awesome decorating skills to someone, but SOMEBODY wanted to put me to work as soon as possible so we didn't have the time."

"Oh, well thats ok! I would love to see it sometime." Feliciano responded. Kiku walked out from the back carrying two bags with styrofoam containers for Feliciano. He noticed Gilbert and quickly handed the bags to Feliciano.

"Are you here for the order 'Beilschmidt'?" He asked as he quickly got back behind the counter. Gilbert nodded with a smile, so Kiku grabbed another bag from the ground and handed it to him. Felicano and Gilbert paid and walked out together.

"It was nice seeing you again! I have to get back to-" Gilbert grabbed Felicano's arms and lead him across the street.

"Ha, its ok! It'll be a quick tour!" Felicano allowed himself to be lead to Gilbert's building, holding on tight to the bags as Gilbert practically dragged him there. They stopped in front of the familiar building. Felicano noticed across the street that Romano wasn't standing outside the building. Hopefully he got in.

The two men walked through the door and Felicano was surprised at the unfamiliar sight. Everything was so clean and the room smelled very nice. Multiple guitars lined the back wall, along with a few violins. So many different instruments and sound gear took up the multiple tables and shelves filling up the room as well. The front desk had a whole display case filled with various cleaning tools and extra strings for the stringed instruments too. There was even sheet music displayed nicely beside the counter.

"Welcome to Skyline Music!" Gilbert sung as he walked further into the room.

"Where did you come up with that name?"

"I just used a generator thing online, but it sounds awesome, doesn't it? Like me!" The room had a similar look to Romano's and his Cafe so he knew exactly where they were going when the walked to the door in the back. Gilbert quickly opened the door and walked up the steep steps. Felicano suddenly felt slightly uneasy walking up. He figured that Ludwig will be home it would be slightly strange to just show up with his brother all of a sudden.

Felicano took a deep breath and walked into the apartment, closely behind Gilbert. They apartment was also very nicely decorated

The entrance was right by the kitchen where there was barely anything taking up the counter space. The living room just had a small sofa and a TV stand. Two bookcases stood on either side of the couch, filled with various colored books. He was pretty surprised to find their place so neat. He figured that it would be messier because of the crazy and unorganized vibe Gilbert gives off. 'Ludwig must clean up after him' Felicano thought to himself.

"So this is the place! It felt great to finally start sleeping in a normal place instead of sleeping in the back of a car or on an air mattress." Gilbert placed the bag on the counter and called out to his brother, who was upstairs.

"WEST! I GOT THE FOOD!" He turned to Feliciano and gave him a small smirk. "I BROUGHT A SPECIAL FRIEND TOO!" They heard footsteps descend from the third floor and watched Ludwig walk down the stairs. He seemed to have a worried expression on his face but it relaxed as soon as he made eye contact with Felicano. Felicano felt a slight twist in his stomach.

"_Caio _Ludwig!" Felicano greeted, giving him a small wave with his free hand. Ludwig awkwardly waved back and walked towards them.

"Hello. What are you doing here?"

"Oh! Gilbert here wanted to show me your guy's place! I hope that's not a problem!" Felicano quickly responded.

"No. You're alright. Gilbert, why were you gone so long though?" Gilbert's face lit up as he remembered what he did before going to get food.

"Oh! I went to talk with Antonio and Francis and I guess a bunch of people got invited to go to this cabin place with one of their friends! They said I can come if I want as well!"

"Really? That's great! Emma has a very large one and she invited all of us to go for the weekend." Felicano joyfully said. He turned towards Ludwig with a smile. "You should come too! If you're not busy of course. The more the merrier!"

Ludwig's face gained a small smile, something that Felianco has only seen a handful of times. And everytime he does it, the butterflies in his stomach come back.

"I guess I could take a break for one weekend. But we would have to come back Monday so we can still work, you got that Gilbert?" Gilbert nodded quickly, even though you can clearly tell he wasn't paying attention. He was making his way to his bedroom instead.

"Ok, they are leaving tonight so go pack. This is going to be awesome!" Ludwig and Feliciano watched Gilbert slide across the tile swiftly to his bedroom. Ludwig sighed and eyed the bags in Felicano's hand.

"I guess we all have food, hm? Since we are allowed to go as well, we could eat altogether at your place.." Feliciano smiled up at him and shook his head up and down.

"You should go pack like Gilbert! We are leaving in a few hours in Emma's car. You shouldn't need too many things hopefully." Ludwig nodded and started to make his way back towards the stairs. "Do you want me to just stay down here?" Felicano awkwardly asked.

"Oh.." Ludwig's face slightly blushed. "You can come up with me if you want." Yes! Feliciano gets to talk with him privately. They both walked to the steep steps and went upstairs. On the wall, Feliciano noticed multiple picture frames hanging up. Most of them looked like Gilbert and Ludwig's relatives. He even saw one of Gilbert with a man with glasses and a very prominent cowlick and a very pretty girl with long brown hair. They are all smiling but the unfamiler man seemed kinda annoyed to be pulled into this picture.

They entered a small hallway at the top of the stairs and turned the corner, into which seemed to be Ludwig's room. It was very simple, kinda like Felicano's, besides the fact that it's a lot cleaner and there isn't a bunch of pictures, painting and posters on the wall like his.

"I like your room!" Felicano looked around the room and plopped down onto the bed. This caused Ludwig's eyes to shift from him back to the dresser. An uneasy feeling flowed through Felicano, liked he just did something wrong.

"This shouldn't take too long hopefully." Ludwig softley spoke as he pulled out a duffle bag from beside his dresser and began to fill it. As he did this, Felicano continued to look around the room. He focused on Ludwig's desk, on the opposite side of the room. It had a neat stack of what seemed to be paperwork to the side next to a laptop. A picture frame sat on it as well.

It was a picture of a slightly younger Ludwig, probably from a graduation. He had a small smile and he stood next to an older man with longer hair. They looked very similar to each other in the photo, despite the fact the other man wasn't smiling at all.

"Who's that?" asked Feliciano as he pointed to the picture. Ludwig's eyes shifted up from his bag to where his hand was pointing.

"That's my grandfather. He's back in Germany still.."

"He looks a lot like you. Unlike Gilbert." Ludwig let out a tiny laugh. Ludwig zipped up his bag and placed it on the bed, near Feliciano. In the space between the bag and him, Ludwig sat down.

"Honestly, Gilbert doesn't look like anyone in our family beside my mother. He just really stands out in general with his looks AND personality." Felicano shift his weight now that Ludwig next to him.

"Ludwig, why did you guys come here? It seems like you have so many relatives back in Germany.." He hoped he wasn't going too far. Felicano suddenly regretted what he just said. Ludwig sighed.

"Well..since Francis and Antonio moved here, Gilbert really wanted to come here as well. Plus he's always had a small rivalry with one of his old friends on who is the best musician so he thought this place would give us the most opportunities to open up the music store." Feliciano nodded.

"But why did you come here? It seems like all the reasons lead back to Gilbert." Felicano made eye contact with him and felt his stomach tighten. "Sorry. I guess that's too personal-"

"_Nien_, it's alright. You're right though…" Ludwig closed his eyes and breathed for a moment and thought back to what went through his mind before completing agreeing to move here. "I guess after my parents passed away, my grandfather really wanted me to fulfill everything they were. He pushed different career paths on me from a young age and I thought it was the right thing. But as I got older though, I realized that wasn't exatly I wanted to do. So as soon as Gilbert graduated and made plans to move here and make a store, I used it as an excuse to leave and 'watch over him'. Plus I wasn't exactly leaving too much behind.." He looked over at Feliciano and saw a bit of pity in his eyes.

"Verdammt, sorry, I was-"

"No! I totally understand!" Felicano moved closer to him and placed his hand near Ludwig's. "When my _Nono_ moved us here from Italy, it was different. He saved up enough money for us to buy the cafe so we started working. It's not exactly my dream but cooking is fun! I prefer painting though." Felianco said, flashing a large smile at Ludwig.

"I bet you are an amazing painter.." Felicano's cheeks blushed and he looked to the floor.

"Well, feel free to tell me anything though! You are here now with tons of people who care about you, especially me, ok?" Feliciano looked into the blue eyes once again. There seemed to be a hint of happiness. Ludwig felt so comfortable talking to him.

They smiled at each other and Felicano felt himself being drawn forward, like a sudden urge to get closer to him. Ludwig felt the same strange urge as well. Before they knew it, their shoulders were touching and they were sitting right next to each other, their hands only centimeters apart.

"Ludwig, I want to tell you some-"

Feliciano suddenly felt a vibration in his coat pocket.

He moved only a tiny bit away from Ludwig and pulled out his phone to see he had three missed messages from Romano.

"_Where are you?"_

"_Everyone is here and we want the damn food, where are you?"_

"_Toni said the potato bastard and his brother are coming so come back here so we can leave soon!"_

"Oh! Romano said we should head over and eat! Let's go! This weekend is going to be so much fun." Felicano jumped up from the bed and went to the doorway. "Grab your bag and let's go!" Ludwig watched Felicano leave the room as he went to get his bag. He hadn't felt that close with someone in a while. Emonyally and...physically.

Before they all knew it, Gilbert, Ludwig and Felicano had joined the others in the living room of the Vargas brother's apartment. Some people were sitting on the floor, including Feli, Antonio, and Emma.

"So yeah, basically it took a lot to convince them. As long as we clean up the cabin though, they should let us back later in the year! Maybe when it isn't freezing so we could go to the lake!" Emma said happily, stuffing an eggroll into her mouth.  
"There is a lake?!" Antonio exclamiled. "Do you think it'll be frozen?"

"Of course it wont you idiot. It's only September and it's not that cold." Romano snapped. He noticed everyone look to him and turned to Emma. "Right?"

She shrugged and continued eating.

"So what are the seating arrangements? I want to make sure I can sleep on the way there." asked Felicano.

"Oh _mon ami_..We know you can sleep anywhere." Francis said, with a shooing motion with his hand.

Everyone finished eating by 7, right when the sun was almost down. Antonio Gilbert and Francis called the middle seats of the van while Romano sat in shot-gun next to Emma who was driving. Francis insisted that Feliciano and Ludwig sit next to each other in the very back so there was an extra room for backpacks next to them. This earned a glare from Romano to Francis and Ludwig.

Before they knew it, they had been driving for about two hours. The sun had gone down and Felicano, Romano and Ludwig had fallen asleep in a position that will cause them to have neck pains when they wake up. The three in the middle were somehow quietly talking to each other, one by one, slowly dozing off. In the next thirty minutes, Emma was drinking her second iced coffee she brought with and everyone was asleep.

"We are here!" Emma loudly said at 12 am. Half of the people in the car suddenly awoke to her voice.

"Can we go inside than? I want to get to my room.." Romano groaned as he sat up.

"Ok but everyone has to wake up to help bring stuff in. And we need to decide who sleeps where." Emma happily said, almost fully awake. Gilbert turned his head to the back to wake up Ludwig and Feli. Ludwig had his arms crossed over his chest while Feliciano barely had his head resting on his shoulder.

"Wakey wakey lovebirds.." Gilbert whispered, tapping his brother's forehead. Ludwig 's head came up slowly and gave Gilbert a glare. Because of the sudden movement, Felicano's head came up as well.

"Are we there yet?" Felicano yawned as he rubbed both of his eyes. "What time is it? I'm so tired.."

"Yeah, we're here. Let's get out and head inside so we can finally go to bed." Antonio said with a yawn as well. Everyone agreed and stepped out into the cold night air outside the van. No lights were on around them so they could barely see the large cabin ahead of them.

They all grabbed their bags and followed Emma slowly to the front door. They all headed inside, barely acknowledging the decor in the front room. From there they planned out who would share with who. There are twin beds in each of the three guest rooms so Romano and Felicano went to one upstairs along with Ludwig and Gilbert. Antonio and Francis took the one downstairs while Emma decided to use her parent's room.

Felicano and Romano went to their room and got settled for bed. And when I mean got settled for bed, they put their bags down and went directly to one of the two beds. In minutes, the two brothers were asleep.

Meanwhile, Gilbert gave a weak smirk to Ludwig as they got ready for bed.

"He totally likes you."

"As a friend. He doesn't like me that way."

"Awe come on! You see it right? The past few weeks he's been talking to you a bunch all buddy-buddy and he fucking slept on your shoulder. Just admit it!"

"Goodnight Gilbert.." Ludwig switch the lamp that was beside his bed off and rolled over onto his side.

"Goodnight West!" Ludwig sighed for what seemed like the millionth time and closed his eyes. His cheeks felt slightly warm and he said quietly to himself,

"Even if he did, why me?"

**Ok, first things first! I want to thank ya'll for your patience. Classes have started so I've been busy lately. So because of that, updates will be a bit slower so if you wanna be notified, you could follow the story if you want/can.**

**Second, I really hope the characters aren't too out of character. I just really like showing the softer sides of characters, especially Ludwig like in the buon san episode.**

**Anyway, please review if possible and tell me how im doing, like suggestions, comments or criticism. All are appreciated.**

**Love you all!**

**Till next time**

**-Mello**


End file.
